Arlen Targuss
A scavenger in The Four Seasons during the late 2250s, not much is known about his life, with most being rumor or speculation among those few who are interested. Some things are known however, such as his age, that he was married, and that he was last seen at the City of Love. A skeleton with some of his belongings was found in 2260, but was never identified as Targuss. Probable History No one knows where Targuss was born, with some guessing Midessa due to his accent, while others point out he could have lived there before coming to the Seasons. It is known that he was born in 2225 as he would buy a drink for every year he had lived during he yearly visits to Prospector's Point, resuming if he passed out. He is thought to have been fairly well-off before he came due to the amount and quality of the gear he had when he arrived in the Seasons. Some would say Targuss was a merchant, due to his fierce haggling, but could have been argumentative just as easily. His marriage is fairly well confirmed due to the pair of rings he always wore around his neck, and when asked about selling them, he would shake his head and reply "they were Sarah's." Some took this to mean that it could be a close relation such as a sister or a cousin but a daughter seems unlikely due to his age. This also leads to speculation that something tragic happened to him to make him turn to prospecting in the Seasons, a near suicidal prospect as it is. A blatant wish to die was unlikely however, as he entered well-equipped, and made sure to resupply every time he visited the trade post. Regardless Targuss would reside, most likely continuously, in the ruined metroplex for four years, only visiting the Point once a year. No one knows for sure what experiences Targuss encountered in the ruins, but most feel safe assuming the common horrors; swarms of Rad-roaches; ferals; bloaters; deceptive and crazed robots; and crazed cults. While it's unlikely he encountered St. Bernard, it is also entirely impossible to prove that he didn't, a distinction lost on newcomers. How frequently he may have encountered any of these is also impossible to determine, as is any camp he might have had. This is due to both the relative baseness of a scavenger camp, as well as the extreme danger the ruins posses, not just the locals, but also the weather experienced. His last sighting is confirmed to be at the City of Love, a brothel that serviced that scavengers coming and going from the Seasons in 2260. Targuss stopped there for a night, spending most of it enjoying an actual mattress, but if his bed-mate is believable, he put in a solid effort. The large payment he left also confuses those who talk about him, with some believing that the john wasn't Targuss at all. What he did after that is unknown with the general consensus being that he returned to and died in the metroplex. Despite this, newcomers have claimed to see a scavenger matching his description all over. Appearance Targuss stood around 5'7" with some adding or subtracting a few inches depending on their memories. All agree that he had brown hair and eyes, and always appeared to have stubble. His hair would be like wise disheveled, though always cut above his neck. He wore durable clothes when he first arrived in the metroplex, which would be close to rags when he left. Personality All who claimed to know him would say Targuss was reserved, which some would add thoughtful to, though others might say morose or nostalgic. Some claim he was suicidal but lacked the strength to do it himself, so he chose to let the wastes do it for him. His celebration of his birthdays would seem to contradict this however, as he seemed somewhat happy during these binges. The prostitute at the city of love would say that he stopped in just for human contact and to enjoy a warm bed, but agree he was probably suicidal as he vanished the next morning. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Texas